


Ask and You Shall Receive

by lightinthedarkness



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthedarkness/pseuds/lightinthedarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of tumblr prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cure All (marutinacantdraw's Request)

Lillith walked down the halls of Greyskull Keep, her hooves clacking against the stone floor. Her hand was to her chest, where the Broker’s mark laid only hours earlier. She took deep breaths, even though the mark and the throbbing it brought were gone, the anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach never left as her sisters and Beatrycze flashed in her mind     

A rather loud noise broke her trance, eyes blinking and head turning to the source of the noise, a stairway leading downward. 

For a moment, Lillith considered it a tad rude to snoop in the home of the ones who saved her, but the idea of a distraction was far too tempting for the thought to last. She walked down the stairs, the guard nodding politely to her as she walked by the dungeon (a first for her, if she was being honest). She finally made it to the source of the noise, right behind a reinforced door. 

Examining the door closely, Lillith noticed that it was slightly ajar, explaining how the noise managed to ring out. Without even thinking, she lightly tapped the door. It creaked as it moved open and the noise stopped.

“Who’s there?” a voice rang out from a masked figure inside the room. Lillith could feel her face turning beet red (curse this white skin, she couldn’t even try to hide it!)

“Uh..I…I apologize,” she stammered out, “I heard a noise upstairs, is everything alright?” It was only partially a lie Lillith realized as the figure took off his mask, showing white hair and closed blue eyes, Percy. 

Though it was a little difficult to fully think about during the fight with the Broker, Lillith was able to see pain in the eyes of the man in front of her during the fight at the castle. She didn’t know what caused that pain (she could only guess it was the mysterious couple they fought), but she could see its effects on him.

“Oh, sorry about that,” he apologized as he blinked his eyes rapidly, possibly to better focus them, “I….I came in here in rather a hurry to be honest, hadn’t realized I left the door open.” Percy let out a small groan as he removed one of his gloves, rubbing his temples with the hand.

“Is…is something wrong?” She flinched a little at the humorless laugh he released before composing himself once more, sighing.

“Its nothing, I’ve been working on this,” he motioned to the bench in front of him, the materials and their significance lost on Lillith, “And it’s just been a bit much, I can’t seem to think straight, nothing serious, happens all the time….” he groaned once more as he stopped rubbing his temples, instead putting his hand over his forehead.

“Oh, I…..” she bit her lip before speaking again, “I used to get awful headaches from studying, I think I might be able to help…” she offered.

He looked at her, an eyebrow raised behind his hand, before looking back at the bench and sighing once more, “I doubt I’ll be making much more progress, so by all means.” he waved his gloved hand to her in a polite gesture.

Lillith couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, “Then please, take a seat.” she mimicked his gesture, motioning to a chair she happened to see. With another groan, Percy made his way over, carefully sitting down. Lillith walked to him, taking care to keep the click of her hooves to a minimum, “Now, close your eyes and clear your mind……or at least try to….” she instructed.

He did as she asked, crystal blue eyes now closed as he tried to even out his previously frazzled breathing. Lillith took a deep breath of her own before taking her clawed hands to Percy’s face, placing her pointer and middle fingers to him temples and gently rubbing them with her thumbs over his cheeks doing something similar.

“This…this seems to be working I think….” he mumbled, his face seeming to ease slightly.

“Good good, a handsome face like yours shouldn’t be so tense…” the noise that came out of Lillith after the words fell out were inhuman (rather fitting, all things considered), She quickly took her hands away, covering her mouth with them, “Um, I…”

“Would you care to continue? I was rather enjoying myself.” she could swear she caught the faintest hint of a smirk on his lips.

“Um, right…”

“You’re quite beautiful yourself by the way.” now she _knows_ she saw a simile on his face at that. Nonetheless, she put her hands back over his face, a little shakier this time.


	2. I'll Get You Out (Anonymous Request)

The night air was still around the broken-down tavern, the only sounds one could hear were the faint creaking noises as the earth settled.

The two figures sat close to their party, side by side. The dark haired one kept stealing glances over to his white haired companion. If the other man noticed, he didn’t show it as he stared off in another direction, lost in thought.

“Percival.” Vax whispered out.

“Yes?” Percy’s voice came out rough, making the seemingly polite response curt as he shifted his head slightly, acknowledging the rogue’s presence. Vax couldn’t help but take in his appearance; the scruff now dominating his usually smooth face, the bags under his eyes more prominent making it look like they were sunken in. But was the eyes themselves that worried Vax the most, normally clear sapphire eyes were dulled into a more cobalt color, bloodshot from either lack of sleep, nerves, or….

“Are you….no never mind, I already know the answer.” Vax mumbled out.

“You were going to ask if I was okay?” Percy turned his head to properly face Vax, giving him a clear view of the sad dark eyes.

“Yeah, yeah I was,” Vax turned his head away, feeling as if he was drowning under Percy’s gaze, “But I know you’re not.”

“What makes you so confident about that?” A raised white eyebrow.

“What makes me…Percival you fucking ripped a guy’s tongue out!” The words came through gritted teeth as to not wake the rest of the party.

“Technically Grog did that.” Percy argued weakly.

“But you asked him to do it, and….” He bit his lip for a moment, “That smoke…”

Percy took a gloved hand to his forehead, rubbing his temples, “I already told you-”

“I heard what you told us Percival, that doesn’t make it any better!” Vax could feel his body shake with something he couldn’t quite pin down between fury and fear.

“I understand that you’re upset-”

“Upset, that’s a fucking understatement I’m….” Vax took in a deep shaky breath, “I’m fucking terrified, for Vex, for our friends, for _you.”_ His voice broke at the last word.

 _“_ Vax-”

“Percy…” the name felt foreign on his lips, it feeling like an eternity since he last called him by that name.

“I,” Percy removed his hand from his face, looking Vax dead in the eye, “I admit, something….dark might be around me,” Percy took in a deep breath, exhaling shakily, “And I can’t…I can’t promise that I’ll be the me that you love. I wish I could Darling, oh how I wish. But, whatever this is….I don’t know. I simply don’t know what’s going to happen. I’m also terrified, for what I’m putting everyone through, for what I’m putting _you_ through.”

Vax looked over Percival once more. His dark eyes lightened only slightly, but it made the previously cold, distant looking man seem like a frightened child. He let out another shaky breath before swallowing and closing his eyes in thought.

“You say that something dark is around you,” in the blink of an eye Vax was gone. Percy blinked again to confirm what he had just seen before a pair of slender arms wrapped around his waist. Vax placed his chin on Percy’s shoulder, “Well, I’d like to think I’m pretty good at traversing through dark places…” he whispered into the gunslinger’s ear.

“You’re an expert Darling.” Percy whispered back, turning his head to place a kiss on the rogue’s cheek.

Vax buried his head into Percy’s neck, “I’ll get you through this Percy, I swear,” he whispered, his body shaking, “Even if I have to drag your body through the darkness, I will get you out, do you understand handsome?” he nuzzled deeper into the other man’s neck, trying to keep his breathing even.

“Perfectly Darling.” He placed a hand over one of Vax’s at his waist, squeezing it in reassurance. 

~~~

“I perfectly understand that I’m the last person on Exandria you’d like to see,” Percy mumbled quietly. Vax was sitting on one of the ledges outside the castle, staring out into the night sky with a look Percy’s seen far too often recently, “But I-”

“You don’t need to come up with a bullshit excuse Percival. It’s your castle, do whatever the fuck you want.”

Percy honestly wasn’t sure what hurt more, the venom in Vax’s words or the fact that he had called him _Percival._

“True, but you’re-”

Vax immediately rose from his seat, “I’m going to bed, goodnight Perciv-”

“Vax’ildan,” Percy placed a hand over the other man’s chest as he tried to walk by, stopping him, “We need to talk.”

“Not much to talk about,” The response came through gritted teeth, “You killed my sister, I’m beyond pissed at you, you apologized, I punched you, we’ve covered everything I think.”

Percy could feel his stomach drop in guilt as the image of Vex’ahlia’s cold lifeless body flashed in his mind. He shook his head, removing the image, “That’s not what we need to talk about. Are you….no never mind, I already know the answer.” Percy mumbled out, keeping his hand firm on Vax’s chest.

“You were going to ask me if I’m okay.”

“Yes, yes I was.”

“Percival if you think for one fucking second I regret-”

“I know you don’t regret making that deal Da…Vax,” Percy gritted his own teeth.

“I already told you Perciv-”

“I heard what little you told us,” Even around Vax Percy could feel his snark rising to dangerous levels, “It was difficult to hear everything when you immediately walked off.”

“Per-”

The possible string of curses from Vax died in his mouth as a cawing sound interrupted him. The two men turned to see a raven staring at them, placed exactly where Vax had been only moments ago. It tilted its head at the two, dark beady eyes staring at them. The raven let out another caw before it took off into the night sky. Percy looked at where the creature had been before he noticed Vax’s body shaking under his hand. He looked, seeing the tears welling up in the rogue’s eyes.

“Vax?” was all Percy managed to get out before he rushed to catch an off-balance Vax, grabbing him by the waist in one hand and his wrist in the other one, “Darling what’s wrong?” His body was still shaking under Percy’s grasp.

“Perciv….Percy….” tears slid down Vax’s cheeks as he looked up to face teh gunslinger, “I don’t know what’s going on Percy….I just…I feel so empty…” a combination of a shaky breath and a sob escaped Vax’s lips as he leaned into Percy’s chest, crying into his coat.

“Darling…”

“I hate you so much right.” He sobbed out.

“I know.” Percy moved so he was hugging Vax, rubbing circles into his back in a soothing manner.

“But you know I love you too…” it was sniffled out.

“I know, I know you do.” Percy gave a quick kiss to the top of Vax’s head as he continued trying to soothe him.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen…” It seemed Vax had stopped crying mostly as he tightened his grip on Percy’s coat.

“Darling,” Percy pulled away just barely to look Vax in the face, “I…I have an idea about this dark, empty feeling you have and I promise you,” he pulled him to his chest again, “Even if I have to drag your body across the darkness, I will get you out Vax’ildan I swear. Do you understand me?” He buried his face in Vax’s hair.

Vax’s body slowed down, the shaking still there but not as strong as he weakly whispered out, “Alright Percy.”


	3. I Don't Know What Hurts Worse (Anonymous' Request)

Vex’ahlia had died.

At least, that’s what everyone had been telling her the day after they fought the Beholder, a day Vex spent picking pieces from the rest of her party, all except two of them….

She had honestly been avoiding Percival and her brother, actually it would be more accurate to say _they_ had been avoiding her. Ever since they had left the temple, neither one of them had talked to her.

Vex sighed as she walked through the halls of Whitestone, having returned from her visit with Keyleth and Lady Kima. Trinket plodded by her, happy for the rare time out of his armor. She was still deep in thought when a sound broke her concentration.

“What do you mean?” it was her brother’s voice, strained and tired. Vex immediately hugged the nearby wall, shushing Trinket as she carefully creeped against it to get closer.

A quick peek around the corner and Vex was able to see the two men. Vax was looking straight at Percy, his eyes cold and hard. Percy was looking away in the opposite direction, so Vex was unable to look at his face.

“I was careless….” Percy’s voice drifted off 

“Well, what happened?” Vax sounded confused, and possibly a little hurt if Vex was correct. Percy explained (briefly) about opening the casket and the events afterwards.

Their voices became so low even Vex’s elven ears couldn’t pick them out. She risked a quick peek around the corner right when Vax’s fist connected with Percy’s jaw. She put a hand to her mouth to suppress the yelp threatening to escape from her mouth. Percy hadn’t fallen from the blow and managed to straighten himself out again, tongue running over his teeth.

“Percival…” Vax’s voice was shaking as Vex turned back, finally being able to hear, “I’ve trusted you with _so. many. things.”_ Percy was eerily quiet during this whole thing, “But you somehow manage to break them, every single fucking TIME!” Vex nearly flinched, she had never heard her brother’s voice raise to such an extent. At that, Percy mumbled so quietly she couldn’t hear him, apparently neither could Vax, “What was that?”

“I said that’s rather hilarious coming from you Vax’ildan.” Of all the times she gagged whenever Percy would call her brother _Darling,_ she’d happily take it all back to hear him say it again right now.

“You think this is a fucking joke Percival?” There was an almost animalistic growl to Vax’s voice.

“No I don’t, I don’t treat your sister’s life like you treat your own!” Now Percy’s voice was raising to uncomfortable volumes.

“Come again?” her brother let out this humorless, disbelieving laugh.

“You _must_ think your life’s a joke Vax’ildan,” Percy started through gritted teeth, “When you practically hand it anyone who’s remotely dangerous on a fucking silver platter!” 

“I risk my life so cowards like you who are so fucking hell-bent on revenge can live another day.”

Vex was amazed no one else had come by with how loud these two were yelling at one another. She peeked around the corner again to see her brother red-faced in anger, finger on Percy’s chest. Percy was equally red still from his earlier rant, but he looked less angry and more….hurt?

“I see,” Percy looked in the other direction as Vex turned back around, “I never knew what you really thought about me, how enlightening.” it was a dry, sarcastic comment as Percy turned his head again, sneering at Vax.

“Percy-”

“No no, this coward is going to do what cowards do best, leave.” and with that Percy turned in what Vex assumed was the opposite direction of her and walked off, leaving her still red-faced brother. Vax took the hand that was poking Percy’s chest and balled it into a fist.

“I fucking despise you Percival de Rolo, to think I married a man like you!” he shouted towards Percy before storming off himself.

Vex hugged the wall again when she heard his footsteps getting closer. Whether it was her luck or his rage, Vax failed to see his sister as he walked down the hall, steam practically coming out of his ears. She trailed the wall again to follow, only stopping when he took a brief second to pet Trinket, his mood making him forget to question where his owner was.

Vex followed her brother for a few minutes until he stopped at one of the balconies of the castle. From her position he placed his hands on the banister, body shaking in what she assumed was heavy breathing. The breathing was replaced shortly with….was that sobbing?

“You fucking bastard,” Vax mumbled as he lowered his head, putting his hands through his hair, “I hate you I hate you I fucking hate you.” she could hear her brother chanting as he lifted himself back up, fiddling with his fingers to Vex’s best guess, “Fuck you Percival, and fuck your shitty ring.” 

It took everything in Vex’ahlia to not scream at her brother and reveal her position as he threw something outside. Though she couldn’t see it, Vex knew _exactly_ what it was, her’s brother’s ring. The ring he had giddily shown her only a few days ago, and he just tossed it like it was a fucking piece of coal.

She watched as her brother continued to sob a bit longer before walking off. When she was certain he was out of ear-shot, Vex rushed to the balcony, analyzing the ground below with a groan.

~~~

“Alright Trinket, see if you can sniff it out.” Vex petted the bear’s head, and with a grunt Trinket’s nose was on the ground, sniffing. Vex herself got onto her knees and began shifting through the grass. Crickets chirped through the night sky as Vex scanned the area, her irritation growing with every second she didn’t feel a cool metal under her fingertips.

“Perhaps this might help?” with the voice came a light Vex’ahlia could see behind her. Covering her eyes she turned to see a familiar staff, and equally familiar red skin.

“I appreciate it darling, but how did you-”

“I like to come out and walk at night sometimes, especially when the moon’s as gorgeous as it is tonight,” she lifted her head to the object in question, “I saw a bear and put two and two together. Might I ask why you’re out here?”

“I’m saving my brother’s marriage from himself.” she didn’t expect to be so direct in her answer, but Zahra always made her feel safe for some reason…

“I actually saw Vax earlier,” Zahra held a delicate finger to her chin, “It looked like he was going away from Percy’s room, did they have a lover’s quarrel?” she chuckled at the question until she noticed Vex starting to shake.

“Are you fucking serious?”

“Dearest, what’s-”

“I have to find that fucking ring!” with that she turned back around, practically clawing at the grass, “Vax why would you….” she trailed off.

“I feel as though I’m missing something…”

“Vax is such a smug little shit about his and Percy’s room. _Oh, I’ll just put this in Percy’s-_ **In our room** , he would always interrupt you to correct you,” Vex copied her brother’s speech, “so for him to…..for him to…” Vex could feel the tears slipping out, “Zahra, In what to me was a blink of an eye, my brothers go from being disgustingly adorable to, to these,“ she waved her hands around, “miserable, arguing strangers and I don’t know what to do!” she ran her hands through her hair, the tears falling free. In the corner of her eye Vex saw the light move as an arm wrapped around her shoulder and a kiss pressed to her temple.

“Dearest,” her smooth voice rang in Vex’s ear, “I’m afraid there’e nothing you can really do, they have to sort this out themselves.”

“I..” she started to calm down, “I know, but you didn’t see my brother Zahra, I’ve only seen that look one other time…” she refused to finish the sentence as another smaller sob wracked through her. Zahra started rubbing her back and the two were in silence for a moment before a small grunt interrupted them. 

Trinket rubbed his nose into his master’s face, nuzzling it for a moment before opening his mouth. There was a small sound as something fell to the ground. Wiping her tears, Vex grabbed at what Trinket had found, feeling cool (if slightly slimy) material under her fingers. 

She let out a shaky, happy breath as she hugged Trinket’s neck, “You’re such a good boy, yes you are yes you are!” she ruffled his fur a bit before turning to Zahra, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

~~~

Despite her late night, Vex had risen early and walked to the same spot she was in only hours ago. She was not alone, however, as she noticed her brother crouched down and padding his hands on the grass in frantic motions. She watched quietly for a few moments, before deciding he had had enough.

“I should let you suffer a few more hours, make you feel my pain,” her voice made him yelp as he jumped to his feet. He turned to her, showing his blood shot eyes and bags, “But I feel like not cleaning Trinket’s slobber off it is enough of a punishment.” she held out his ring and in a moment his eyes lit up.

“Ve…Vex’ahlia…” he mumbled out as he grabbed the ring from her hands.

“I know I know, best sister in the world.” she flipped her hair as he slipped the ring on.

Vax held out his hand, examining the ring, before placing it to his chest, squeezing it with his other hand as tears welled up in his eyes, “I was so worried I had….”

“Well, you’re lucky is all I have to say. Next time don’t throw expensive shit away!” she scolded him as she lightly slapped his arm.

He rubbed at the spot with a small chuckle before his eyes widened, “Vex’ahlia how did you-”

“Before you finish that, isn’t there someone you need to talk to?”

“Vex, I-”

“I know I know, you’re shitty at anything that isn’t about stabbing, stealthing, or fucking Percy, but brother,” she put her hands over his own, “You need to talk to him.” she squeezed his hands.

He turned his head, refusing to meet his sister’s gaze “I wasn’t going to saying that.” as all he mumbled.

“I know, that’s why I said it for you.” she squeezed his hands once more before turning and walking away.

~~~

Vex’ahlia wasn’t entirely sure what her brother had done after she had left until much later, when they were in the Fire Plane helping Keyleth and her people. To close the rift, Vax had risked his life (again) and one of his cloaks. It had worked up until Vax started falling into the lave, only to be saved by Keyleth’s grasping vine.

It was a rough landing, but her brother managed to hit solid ground with a thud next to one of Gern’s skeletons. Vex had a late start in running to her brother (she was a bite more concerned about her recently stolen broom now that Vax was safe). When she finally made her way over, she saw that Percy had well beaten them, crouched down and encasing Vax in what she assumed to be a crushing hug. He only pulled away after a bit and the two started talking. She couldn’t hear them from this distance, but was able to read their lips.

 _“I’m…..I’m an idiot…”_ her brother murmured out.

 At that gave him a small smirk, _“I’m very well aware of that,”_ then leaned in for a quick kiss, _“But you’re my Darling idiot….”_ another kiss.


	4. Two Sides (Anonymous' Request)

Percy was unsure if the hissing sound was from the freshly spilled acid as it seared his flesh, or from his own gritted teeth as he tried to endure the pain. He practically jammed his hand into the bag of powder that was near his desk, the pain starting to ease up. He sat on the stool next to him and sighed in relief as he took his hand back out of the bag, only to cringe at what he saw.

He could only assume that he must have given himself a small unnoticeable cut, as a particular area of his hand started to burn again, swelling already setting in.

“Dammit.” He cursed under his breath as he removed his goggles with his currently non-burning hand. The loud ring of someone hitting his door was a much needed distraction from the pain, “Yes?” he called out.

“Percy?” a light, bubbly voice floated into the room, one that Percy was all too familiar with, “Can I come in?” it asked.

“Um, yes, the door’s unlocked,” With a creak and a grunt from the other side, Pike walked through the door, stray pieces of her snow white hair free from her bun, “I um.....I actually was getting ready to go see you.” he confessed weakly, holding up his damaged hand.

She let out a gasp, “Percy! What happened?” she rushed over, grabbing his hand with her own much smaller ones.

“I was handling this beaker of acid,” he nodded to the item in question, “These accidents happen all the time, usually nothing serious, but I must’ve cut myself on something earlier....”

“I see,” Percy could feel the divine energy flow into him as their hands shone with the cleansing light of Sarenrae, “I’m not too familiar with your gadgets and stuff Percy, but I-”

“You’re very intelligent Pike,” Percy couldn’t help but interrupt her, “Your knowledge on deities and the like is second to none.”

He saw a fine line of red dust the gnome’s cheeks as she giggled, “Why thank you Percy, but there are many a more devout worshiper than myself.”

She pulled her hands away and Percy looked at his own, noticing the swelling had disappeared and the burning sensation was gone, “Now you’re just being modest,” he complimented her as he flexed his hand, “Besides, even if you’re correct, they’re not you, and that’s what matters.”

“Percy-”

“I’m serious,” he held up his now-healed hand in front of her to stop her train of thought, “Any of us would be lying if we were to say you aren’t a key member of Vox Machina.”

“Well of course,” she giggled, “If I wasn’t around, you all would be covered in scrapes and bruises like that.” she pointed to his hand, giggling again. 

“Yes I suppose,” he chuckled with her, rumbling gravel mixing with the ring of church bells, “But that’s not all...” he mumbled as he stopped chuckling.

Pike stopped herself, looking him with concern in her eyes, “What do you mean?” 

“I wanted to thank you Pike,” he continued on, “Thank you, for keeping us in line. I sometimes wonder,” he looked over, staring at a nearby bench, “If our group would have turned into some kind of thugs if you hadn’t been around...so, um, thanks for that...” he chuckled again, this time a little sheepishly.

Percy finally managed to work up the courage to look at her again, sapphires meeting sapphires. Pike had a warm smile on her face as she put her hands over Percy’s once more.  
“While I’m really happy to hear that Percy,” she squeezed them, “It’s not as one-sided as you think,” she giggled, “I owe you guys a lot too.....more than you’ll ever realize....” she mumbled out the last part, lowering her head. Percy could almost swear he saw tears forming in her eyes.

“Pike! Percival! It’s dinner time where are you?” Vax’s voice rang out in the hallway. Percy turned to face the door before looking at Pike again, seeing her wiping at her eyes with her sleeve.

“Right, I was suppose to tell you dinner was ready, guess I got side-tracked,” she finished wiping at her eyes and looked back up at Percy, “Care to join me Percy?” She lifted him from the stool.

“I would be honored.” He let go of her hands to fully remove his goggles and other glove. The two walked out of the workshop, the door closing with a creak.


	5. Under the Stars (Rangerofthetruenorth's Request)

“I’m convinced you and Kiki are masochists for getting up this early.” Vex’ahlia’s brother complained into his mug of coffee. His voice was dry and his eyes were only half-open (how he hadn’t spilled his coffee Vex would never know).

Vex merely shrugged at the comment, packing the last of her clothing into her backpack “You don’t know how we are in-”

“AH, ah, ah, no, I don’t need to know...it’s not even light out, brain not worky right now.” he flipped her off with his free hand as he took another sip from his mug.

She snorted, zipping up her bag and putting it over her shoulder, “You make me listen to you all the time. Speaking of which good morning Percy!” she called out into her brother’s room. Vax’s half-shut eyes were now wide as he nearly choked on his coffee.

“Good morning Vex.....” a groggy voice called from the other side.

“Be sure to keep my brother in line while I’m gone.” she giggled at the glare her brother was giving her.

“I’ll do my best, say hi to Keyleth for me.” Percy’s request was muffled, presumably through a pillow.

“Will do,” she turned to an irritated looking Vax, pecking him on the cheek, “See you in a few days brother dearest. Let’s go Trinket!” she called to the Newfoundland lazing on the couch. Its ears perked up and in an instant it was by her side, allowing her to put his leash on. 

He sighed, “Yeah yeah whatever, have fun.” he pecked her cheek back, giving her a small smile as she walked out the door.

Time seemed to fly by as Vex got into her car and drove to the campground, grin widening when her eyes caught copper. A quick parking job and Trinket bolted out of the vehicle towards the red-headed figure. 

Vex couldn’t help but chuckle as the dog practically attacked the other woman, covering her in his slobber as she laughed, “Trinket, ease up!” the other woman laughed out, ruffling his fur.

“But he’s missed you Keyleth darling,” Vex interrupted, “And his uncle’s the only other person who lets him do this, doesn’t he boy?” she ruffled his hair before pulling the woman up. A chaste kiss to the lips, “He’s not the only one that missed you.” she whispered before kissing her again.

Keyleth giggled under the kisses, encasing Vex in as much of a hug she could give her (she was wearing her rather large backpack after all), “Awww, I miss you both too!” she squealed as she released Vex, “Oh, and I think I found our site!” she pulls out a map from her very large, modified shirt (Vex always loved how creative her girlfriend could get with her clothes.

“Good to hear.” Vex put her chin on Keyleth’s shoulder, only pretending to look at the map, “I”m going to assume you picked the spot with the most hiking?” a peck to the cheek before she looked back down.

“Of course~”

“And any mountains to climb?”

“Sorry honey,” she kissed Vex’s cheek, “When you told me you wanted to bring Trinket....”

“That’s perfect darling,” Vex raised herself to proper posture, “We’d better get going then!” with a click of a button, her car beeped in the alarm and she put her keys into her backpack. 

The two walked past the campground’s sign and into the forest, starting in on the hiking trail.

“Ohhh, I’ve been so excited about this!” Keyleth squealed as she matched her pace with Vex’s, slinking their hands together.

“I have too, how is Corrin by the way?” 

“He’s good, the family reunion went well.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t make it darling.”

“Don’t be, my family can get a bit odd at times....Dad does want to meet you though....” she squeezed her hand.

“Does he? Well I’ll have to hope I don’t disappoint.” she chuckled.

Keyleth stopped walking, pulling Vex by her hand, “Why would you think that?” she leaned in, kissing Vex full on the lips, “He would adore you, I know he would.” she laughed a bit at the end, red dusting her cheeks. 

Vex couldn’t help but but giggle herself, staring at her cute girlfriend, “You’re too precious I hope you know this.” she pecked Keyleth’s nose before turning around and continuing their walk.

The hike was utter bliss, the fresh air and the company they kept being the highlights of course. After a few hours of hiking and keeping Trinket from chasing every squirrel nearby, they finally made it to their spot. They took more time to unpack and set everything up and by the time they were done it was starting to get dark.

Before turning in for the night, the two of them lounged by their campfire, cuddling and gazing at the stars, Trinket sitting in their laps.

“You know I love you right?” Vex whispered quietly as she rubbed circles into her girlfriend’s back. She felt a disturbance and looked to see Keyleth shifting her body to look her in the eye.

“Yeah, and I love you too.” a long kiss under the stars.


	6. Family (Scrawledscript's Request)

All that was left of the place was a few smoldering embers that quickly flickered out under Percy’s boot.

“Sweet Pelor....” was all Percy could really get out as he looked at the destruction, managing to catch Vax in the corner of his eye, looking as in disbelief as he felt, “Darling...” a hint of concern laced through the word.

“No no...I”m fine Percival,” Vax waved the concern away, trying his best at his usual smirk, “Lets just....see if we can find anything okay?” his voice only asked, but his eyes pleaded with Percy to let them move on. 

“As long as you’re okay.” he mumbled. With a nod the two continued to travel through the wreckage, taking into account the bodies mixed in with the debris. Percy couldn’t help but compare this tiny village to how Whitestone looked under the Briarwoods control.....

“I...” Vax mumbled out, causing the two men to stop in their tracks, “I...I knew those dragons wouldn’t leave much in one piece, but Gods Percy Emon looks better than this!” 

“I know Darling.” was all Percy could respond with.

“It looks almost as bad as....as....do you hear something Percival?” Vax turned his head, looking for something. Percy strained his human ears, being able to make out a very faint sound.

“Is that...is that-”

“Crying?” 

“You don’t think-”

“A survivor.” he finished Percy’s sentence. Without another moment’s hesitation, the two men looked around the rubble where the sound was the loudest.

It took several minutes of pushing debris out of the way before Vax finally saw something, a body. It was the body of a woman, looking like she had been dead from some time, parts of her already starting to decompose. The crying sounded like it was directly under the body.

With a silent apology, the two managed to roll the body over. Trapped in the woman’s decomposing arm, wrapped in a tattered purple blanket, was a crying infant.

The poor thing was wailing its lungs out practically, its face bloody red. The infant looked hungry, tired, scared....but alive.

“Pike!” Vax called out as he started pulling at the body’s arm.

“Pike we need you!” Percy joined in, assisting his husband. It took them a bit, as rigor mortis had settled in long ago, but they were finally able to break the woman’s arm.

It was then that they heard footsteps behind them, “I’m here!” Pike responded, the rest of Vox Machina behind her, “What happened?”

Vax turned back to the body, taking the purple bundle from it carefully, before turning back, “We found one....” he whispered, holding the bundle close to him.

~~~

Shortly after that, Pike had taken the baby for an immediate check while the rest of Vox Machina continued to look for survivors. Unfortunately, it seemed only the infant had survived as they went back to their camp, seeing Pike, armor-less, cradling the baby with one arm, the other was glowing with divine magic over the little thing.

Vax rushed over, being the first to arrive, “How is it?” he asked, worry prominent on his face.

“How is ‘she’ you mean? It’s a girl,” Pike corrected him with a small smile, “And I think she’s going to be fine, aren’t you?” 

His gaze shifted back to the infant. It had only been a few hours, so he wasn’t expecting a complete change, but she did look more at peace, the redness in her face now gone.

“Would you like to hold her?” Pike’s voice broke his trance.

He blinked for a moment, “Me?” he pointed to himself.

“Yeah, I need to finish mushing up her dinner anyway so here.”

“Pike I don’t think I-” with a grunt there was a baby in his arms as Pike went into one of the tents. He looked at the tiny thing, not entirely sure what to do, “He...hello there little one?” He readjusted his arms, trying to make her more comfortable. She seemed to appreciate it, opening her eyes at him, showing him a brilliant shade of purple. Vax couldn’t imagine the Deathwalker’s Ward being comfortable for an infant, “Sorry about the smell.” he chuckled, his face softening when he noticed the slight point of her ears, half-elf.

She seemed to be okay with that, making a small cooing noise as she snuggled deeper into the replacement blanket Pike had found. Vax couldn’t help but feel his heart swell at the action, a warmth he had never felt before spreading over his body and soul. The only time he had felt even close to this was when he was with-

“Darling.” speaking of which, Vax turned from the child’s gaze to Percy’s, the rest of Vox Machina behind him, “What did Pike say?”

“Said that she would be okay,” his gaze shifted back to the infant.

“I’m back,” Pike emerged from the tent, a container in her hand, “All we really have are good-berries,” she mumbled sheepishly, holding out her hand for the baby.

“Could I...by any chance....feed her?” he asked, slightly tightening his hold on Vivian.

Pike and Percy looked at him oddly, before the former gave him a small smile, “Of course.”

~~~

They had taken the baby back to Greyskull Keep for the time being, looking out for a family that would be willing to adopt her in these times of recovery.

Until then, Vax had taken it upon himself to take care of the child until they found someone.

“It’s like she glued to you brother,” Vex commented one morning at breakfast. As she had said, the infant was in Vax’s arms, giggling a little as he tried to feed her, “And I swear this is the most expressive I’ve seen you in years.” her and the rest at the table chuckled at the rather.....un-Vax-like faces Vax was pulling at the moment.

“The fuck are you talking about?” he stopped, turning to Vex.

“I think it’s cute,” she commented before her expression turn to a more serious one, “I’m just saying brother, you might want to start keeping your distance, let one of us take care of her for a bit.”

“What do you mean?” he asked before turning back to the child, pulling similar faces to try and feed her.

“Well, we think we’ve found a few families willing to take her in.”

“Oh, have you now?” he refused to look her in the eye, focusing his attention instead on the baby.

“Yeah, we have,” Vex placed a hand over her shoulder, “I think its too late brother, but you shouldn’t get too attached to-”

He interrupted her by rising from his seat, adjusting the child in his arms as he walked off.

~~~

To say Percy was concerned about his husband would be an understatement.

Don’t get him wrong, he found it to be adorable the way Vax was taking care of the child. But he could tell that it was starting to have an effect on him, seeing Vax for once have bags deeper than his own.

Percy, along with the rest of the party, offered to give Vax at least a few hours off, but he would refuse every time.

Keyleth thought it was cute but she was still worried, Vex and Grog thought he was just being his stubborn self, and Percy.....Percy thinks he knows the reason for Vax’s interest in the infant.

“She reminds you of you and your sister, doesn’t she?” Percy asked him one night, the two laying in bed together.

Vax turned his gaze from the ceiling to him “What are you talking about?” 

“She’s an orphaned half-elf...” was all Percy really felt comfortable explaining as Vax’s eyes grew hard.

“She is...” he let out a deep breath, “Percival...the world’s a cruel place whether you’re human or elf, imagine how it is when you’re both and neither at the same time...” he whispered out, closing his eyes, “She doesn’t deserve a life like that.....she’s already been through enough and she can’t even fucking talk yet.....”

“Do you want to keep her?” 

At that Vax opened his eyes again, hard expression turned sorrowful, “No.” 

“You’re lying.” Percy took his hand, brushing away a tear that had fallen down with his thumb.

It was then that a cry interrupted them, coming from the baby, her crib at the foot of their bed. Vax started to rise up to tend to her, but Percy moved his hand over to his shoulder, pushing him back down.

“Percy-”

“I’ll take care of it Darling, get some rest,” Instead Percy rose up and walked over to the crib, carefully lifting the child in the way Vax and Pike had shown him before, “Easy little one easy,” he mumbled to her, “Can’t sleep?” The infant’s crying only lessened as she started squirming in Percy’s grasp, causing him to laugh a little, “I’ll take that as a yes then. How about...” He put the child up to his shoulder, lightly bouncing her, “I sing you something that has single-handily put seven de Rolo children to sleep at once? How’s that?” 

Despite the baby’s continued squirming, she didn’t seem to offer any protest, and with a deep breath Percy started out humming a lullaby from his childhood. It was weird, usually lingering on any memories he had of his family before the attack would drive Percy into a depressive state. But, as he eventually softly sang to the child, he felt a sense of peace he had never experienced before, warmth filling his chest where previously the cold pit of Orthax rested. A bit more singing and the baby stilled, her breathing evened out. With a small sigh of relief, Percy carefully laid her back into the crib, staring at her for a few moments.

“She has that effect you know?” Percy turned to see Vax sitting up, a small smile on his face.

“Beg pardon?” he whispered back as he returned to the bed.

“She...when I first held her back at the camp...it, it felt like I was falling in love all over again,” his voice had a sense of awe-struck, like he was describing something magical for the first time, “and...it looks like you are too Percy...” he sighed, leaning against the headboard.

Percy looked back over to the crib before letting out his own sigh, “It...it seems like it Darling...” he let out a low, breathy laugh.

“What are we going to do?”

“Give her to another family?”

Vax’s stiffened at the idea, “No...even if they seem to be good people Percy...I just-”

“You can’t bear the idea of anyone else raising her?”

“Not in the slightest....”

“Darling, in our line of work-”

“Percival,” Vax interrupted him, “I’m tired, I’m so tired...” the look he gave Percy was a combination of sorrow and exhaustion, “It was..amazing when we all first started, but then the Underdark, then the Slayer’s Take, then the Briarwoods, then the fucking dragons and Percy, I’m tired of seeing everyone I love risking their life, and even though I’d do it right this minute with no hesitation, I’m tired of my life being on the line every second I’m alive...” Vax’s body was shaking at this, tears flowing down his cheeks. Percy immediately wraps his arms around Vax’s shoulders, rocking him slowly, “I...we need a break Percival.” he breathes out, leaning his head against Percy’s chest.

Percy kissed Vax’s temple, “I know Darling, believe me I know. I would love to stop right now, but...I can’t.”

“I know you can’t...Ripley...” Vax mumbled into his chest.

“The information she has Darling.....she needs to be stopped before she hurts anyone else.” he whispered into Vax’s hair, carefully rubbing his back to try and sooth him.

“Its okay, I’m just being ridiculous....” Vax pulled away from him, wiping his tears and trying to give off a sad, small laugh.

“Dar-”

 “We can’t keep her Percy,” he mumbled, his body starting to shake again, “Even if you deal with Ripley, I...” he bit his lip in frustration, “I don’t know when _she’ll_ be calling me....” another humorless laugh, before he shakily exhaled, “I’m going to sleep, good night love.” he pecks Percy’s cheek before settling down into the covers, his back to Percy.

The only thing Percy could do was stare at Vax, concern and sorrow decorating his face. He let out a tired sigh before settling down himself.

~~~  

Vax was still laying in his bed when he fluttered his eyes opened, adjusting to the darkness. He rolled over to emptiness and thought nothing of it, it wasn’t unusual for Percy to wake up in the middle of the night to go to his workshop. He raised himself on the bed, rubbing his eyes.

 _“Hello my Champion.”_ He felt his blood turn to ice at the deep, dark voice. He removed his hands to see the Raven Queen standing over the child’s crib. The baby didn’t seem to be disturbed by the new presence, as there was no sound from the crib.

“What are you doing here?”

_“Merely visiting my Champion.”_

“Bullshit.” he responded through gritted teeth. 

The Raven Queen only stared at him. Vax tried to get up from the bed, but his body was paralyzed....

 _“Your ignorance about your own role never fails to amaze me.”_ she said in a serious tone despite the fairly joking statement.  

“What?”

She ignored him, looking back down at the child, _“To think such a tiny little thing could be the sole survivor of such a devastating attack.”_ she reaches out into the crib, a long, near skeletal finger almost touching the child’s cheek.

“Don’t you fucking touch her!” 

The Queen did not give a reaction other than pulling her hand back into her robe and staring back at him, _“You wish to keep the child do you not?”_  

Vax was silent at that, anger turning into confusion.

 _“I don’t particularly care about the issue concerning the child between you and the Gunslinger,”_ she walked slowly away from the crib over to him, _“I merely wish to clarify my position on the matter.”_

“Like this concerns you?”

 _“Oh but it does, at least to you it does.”_ she reached where he was sitting, taking her hand again and this time brushing his cheek with her thumb. The touch felt different from Percy’s, cold and callous as opposed to the warmth and love he was used to feeling at the same action, “Vax’ildan, you are mine, but not mine alone.” she took back her hand, _“ You are my Champion, but you are still the Ranger’s brother, the Gunslinger’s husband and lover, and, if you so wish to be, the child’s father.”_ she started walking away from him, _“I still expect you to serve me with devotion, but your life outside of that is your own, it would do you well to remember that.”_       

“What do you get out of telling me this?” he finally remembered how to talk in her presence.

She stopped at the foot of the bed, staring again at the child’s crib,  _“Vivian.”_

“What?”

 _“What better a name for a child such as this? Vivian, Alive.”_ she turned back to Vax, porcelain face un-moving,  _“Sleep well my Champion.”_ and with that she was gone.

Vax isn’t quite sure where the words come from, but they sounded appropriate for the moment, “Thank you, my Queen...”

~~~

Percy was jolted awake by a rough shift in the bed, “Darling?” he called out, sitting up.

Vax was right above the crib, panting as he lifted the child up, “Hi there Vivi.” Percy heard him whisper, cradling the baby in his arms.

He assumed that Vax hadn’t noticed waking him up, planting his feet onto the floor and walking over to the two, “Darling?” he asked again, softly this time as he gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

Vax only barely flinched at the touch before turning to look at him. A moment passed before Vax leaned in, kissing Percy on the mouth. He was only surprised for a moment before kissing back, this had happened before, he recognized this hungry, desperate feeling behind Vax’s kiss.

“She visited you again.” Percy mumbled as they parted.

“Yes...”

“Are you okay?” He took his hand to push stray strands of hair behind Vax’s ear.

He was surprised once again as Vax let out a soft, genuine chuckle, his body shaking again “For once Percival,” he leaned in again, pecking Percy’s lips, “I’ve never felt better.” he whispered.

~~~

“So we’re keeping the baby?” Scanlan asked in disbelief.

“Vivi.” Percy corrected him. He was carefully holding her in his arms, smiling as he turned back to look at her. Vax was sitting next to him, head in his hand and a look of adoration on his face.

“Oh Gods they’ve already named it!” Grog’s statement was muffled by the food in his mouth.

Vex only sighed at Grog before looking at the two again, “Are you....you both know that we have a few families that want the baby?”

“Vivi,” her brother retorted back, “And I know sister, but....” he bit his lip as he turned from Percy to her, “I wouldn’t feel right...” 

Vex sighed again, “You’re serious about this?”

“Yes, yes I am.” 

“And you Percy?”

The question was drowned out by a baby’s giggle combined by the human’s own laughter, “Uh, sorry, what were you saying?” Percy asked, turning to her.

“Nevermind....” Vex put her head on the table.

“Soooo, we’re keeping Vivi?” Scanlan asked again, the disbelief only slightly gone.

The two turned to him, Vax giving him a soft smile, “Yeah, yeah we are.”            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that we are done~! Thank you everyone for the amazing requests~!


End file.
